I Will Be Waiting
by Onyx Eyes
Summary: [RogueSabortooth] What? Someone had to write one sooner or later. Why not me? What do you mean because I’m not qualified?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men because if I did, certain irritating characters *coughcoughJeanGreycoughcough* would be shot.  
  
Summary: When Rogue finds Sabortooth in the rain sitting by himself underneath her favorite tree, she sees a different, more vulnerable side to him. Just a slight Rogue/Sabortooth, nothing big. Really. Nothing big. What? There are Rogue/Logan fics out there so why not a Rogue/Sabortooth fic once in a while? But for real...this is nothing big. Come on, you gotta believe me! I swear! Cross my heart?  
  
A/N: I finally found the courage to write an X-Men: Evolution fanfic. No, I mean a real one. Really. ((But no one's probably gonna like it, anyway)) And since I'm so lazy, I didn't put in anyone's accents. Sorry .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
I glared at his back from several yards away. Surely he detected my presence, yet he didn't even turn around yet. That was my tree he was sitting under. I had my name carved in the bark. Didn't he see it? Well I was getting soaked standing in the rain while my tree kept his fur from getting wet.  
I approached him.  
  
Sabortooth's POV  
  
I knew she was there. I was just too tired to acknowledge her. Now she was coming, probably ticked off. I knew that she was the enemy, but she was only a girl, after all. A quick girl with deadly skin, at that. And a fight wasn't what I wanted right now, anyway. So I stayed sitting with my head down until she stood in front of me. I looked up at her water-streaked face and recognized her scowl. She did that a lot.  
"You wanna tell me why you're here?" she asked.  
"I'm resting," I replied simply.  
That took her aback for a second. Then she narrowed her eyes at me. "There's gotta be more than that."  
I shrugged my shoulders wearily. "What else do you think I'm doing?"  
She paused, staring at me. I grew uncomfortable under her scrutiny and looked at the ground again. Funny, I could stare down Wolverine, but I couldn't even eye a teenage girl. Strange.  
"Why aren't you picking a fight with me?" she demanded.  
"I only pick fights with Wolverine, and I only fight you because I am ordered to do so. Besides, I'm tired," I said truthfully.  
She still wouldn't believe me. "Is this some kind of trap to get my guard down or something?"  
"I assure you, I'm just resting."  
When I looked at her again, a confused look was on her face, one that caused something to move in my chest.  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
What was going on? I've never seen Sabortooth like this. Was he tricking me into something or was he really tired? I gazed at his weary face and found that he was watching me. I blinked. He looked...vulnerable. Logan had never looked that way. I was confused.  
  
Sabortooth's POV  
  
Her eyes were like emeralds...And I realized that she wasn't wearing her usual makeup and gloves. She was actually kind of pretty...  
I mentally shook myself. Pretty? I called her pretty? She was the enemy! She was a creepy goth! She was a girl half my age...  
I didn't realize that I had sighed out loud. She bent down and looked at me. A soft expression was on her face, her scowl gone. I looked back at her, intrigued by the tenderness in her eyes.  
"You okay?" she asked, her voice rid of its usual sharpness.  
I just blinked stupidly. Her gaze went to my left side and narrowed at the red that stained my fur. "You're hurt."  
"No, I-" I protested gruffly when she reached to examine it. I didn't want her to bother herself with me, but she took it the wrong way. I felt something heavy in my heart when she backed off, hurt poorly concealed in her eyes.  
"Sorry. I forgot for a minute," she muttered, glaring at her bare hands. She turned to leave.  
For some reason, I didn't want her to leave like this. "Wait!"  
  
Rogue's POV  
  
I turned back around when I heard his call. Now what did he want? I almost sucked him dry because of my forgetfulness. Maybe he wanted a longer apology.  
"You want to stay?" he asked uncertainly.  
I grew defensive again. "Why?" I asked suspiciously.  
The poor guy looked like he was thinking of a reason. Finally, he said lamely, "I don't know."  
I hesitated before going back to sit beside him. I wasn't too close, but I wasn't too far either. There was suddenly something about him that actually made me feel...secure? Safe? Comfortable? I didn't know what it was, but I did know that I wasn't afraid or nervous.  
"How did you get that?" I asked him, gesturing to his wound.  
"Got in a fight in a bar," he said, wincing when he touched it.  
"Why aren't you tending to it?"  
"...I don't feel like it."  
"I understand."  
He looked at me in surprise. "You do?"  
I nodded. "I've had moments in my life when I left myself in pain because I felt like I deserved it." I glanced at him. "Is that why you're leaving it? Because you think you deserve it?"  
"Yes," he replied, eyes still wide.  
"You wanna talk about it? It's okay if you don't. I'm your enemy, after all," I said.  
We sat silently for a few minutes. Then he said, "My family died."  
I looked at him, shocked. "Your wife and kids?"  
He shook his head. "No. My parents and my brother. I agreed to work for Magneto if he would pay for the doctors who took care of my ill family. Apparently, he didn't pay for good doctors...he only wanted my employment. I want to leave, but if I do, he will have me killed. I think I deserve it, but for some reason I want to live just a little longer. It's my fault my family died. I believed him."  
"Oh." I shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry. I've never had a real family so I don't know what it's like, losing people you love. But it ain't your fault."  
"You love no one?"  
"Never have. Don't know if I ever will, given my condition."  
"You don't have to touch someone to love them."  
"Yeah, but who could love someone they couldn't touch? And how could I love someone who doesn't love me back?"  
  
Sabortooth's POV  
  
I pondered that question. It was a sad question, one that got me wondering how I'd opened up to this girl and told her things about myself that I told no one else, not even my teammates. What was it about her that made me feel like I could drop my tough façade in her presence?  
"Well, I'm not too worried about love right now," she continued. "The X-Men are family enough for me. Most of us like each other. I can live with that."  
So. She was willing to settle for that kind of family. Even I needed people who I knew loved me. They were my family. And they gave me the will to live. But now they're gone and my spirit is broken. Who'd love me now?  
She was looking at me. There was hope in her face. For what? I looked at her closer and realized that she wanted friendship between us. Friendship? I was hoping for something else...  
"Do you have any friends, Victor?" she asked softly.  
I breathed in sharply at her use of my first name. How did she know it? And why did I feel unknown emotions running through me? "No...not really."  
"Neither do I. Well I do, but they don't exactly understand me." She played with a blade of grass before asking, "Do you want to be my friend?"  
I didn't hesitate. "Yes."  
She smiled a little at that. "I'm glad. But what're we gonna tell everyone else?"  
I shrugged again. "Maybe we shouldn't."  
"Yeah, maybe you're right."  
We sat in silence for a while longer. I snuck glances toward her and studied her features. She really was pretty. And with that peaceful expression on her face as she fiddled with the blade of grass...I almost sensed something between us. Almost. I felt something for this girl I've never felt for anyone else. I had to find out what it was. But she was too young. I was too old. However, time could change things. She would grow up one day, and I...I will be waiting.  
  
A/N: Okay, okay, so it was way OOC ((I refuse to make Sabortooth stupid like a lot of other authors do, lol)). But don't some people like ooc? Anyone? Well, just don't flame me, k? 


	2. Author's Note

A/N: Okay guys, please tell me: Is Graydon Creed in X-Men: Evolution, the original X-Men, or the comics? ((Someone told me that Victor Creed had a son, and I wasn't even aware of it x.x)) I should have known better than to write an X-Men fanfic...I've never read the comics, I only watched like half of the first season of the original, and I saw all the X-Men: Evo episodes. If Graydon doesn't appear in Evo, then I might write a sequel to this fanfic. I'd really appreciate information about him ^_^" Sorry for my ignorance!  
  
And thanks everyone who reviewed I Will Be Waiting! Love you all!  
  
~*Onyx Eyes*~ 


	3. Another Author's Note

A/N: Thanks to all of you who informed me of Graydon Creed! Now that I know he isn't in Evo, I've decided to write a sequel to I Will Be Waiting. It's called My Patience's End, and it'll pick up three years after Rogue and Sabortooth become friends ^_^ And for all of you who don't like POV's, there are only two in there, I promise.  
  
~*Onyx Eyes*~ 


End file.
